Deja Vu: Beginnings
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: The second part of the Deja Vu Cycle.  The beginning of the relationship of Noah Bennett and Victoria Crane.  COMPLETE.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Sunlight poured in through the windows, falling on the face of the woman sleeping inside. Victoria Crane's eyes opened, and she smiled. She had been having the most wonderful dreams ever, all about Noah. She just couldn't believe that she had found someone like him. Sure, she'd had boyfriends, some of whom she had been quite fond of, but nothing like what she felt now. True love.  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Victoria called out.  
  
Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald entered the room, with a breakfast tray in hand. "Here's your breakfast Ms. Victoria."  
  
"Oh Pilar, you didn't have to bring it up. I'm twenty-one, I think that I can get my own breakfast!"  
  
"It's my job, that's what I'm here to do."  
  
Victoria sighed. "Fine then. So, what has Cook made up today?"  
  
"Mr. Crane requested your favourite, French Toast. With a slice of cantaloupe on the side."  
  
"Oh! Father does spoil me. Mmm, that looks heavenly! Mmm!" She began devouring her breakfast. "So Pilar, how are you today? You looked worried."  
  
"Well Ms. Victoria, I'm worried about my Theresa, and Luis. Both of them are way too close to members of your family. I do not know what your father and grandfather will do to them!"  
  
"Oh. Well, I can see why you're worried. I'm pretty sure that they are not pleased with the idea of Luis and Sheridan being together, and Grandfather Alistair must be in an uproar about Ethan calling off the 'Crane-Hotchkiss' merger because of the housekeeper's daughter!"  
  
"I know. I always knew that nothing good would come of such relationships. I wonder what they are planning."   
  
"I can tell you this, I don't envy them one bit! I wouldn't even want to be Ethan, the heir to the fortune, right now. If he's not careful, Father will be able to get himself reinstated as the next head of Crane Industries. But, I'll try to find out what they're planning, because I don't want to see anyone I care about getting hurt. And, you're one of those people, I mean, you raised me about as much as Mother did."  
  
Pilar sighed. "I don't want you to get caught up in this mess to Victoria. Not on my behalf."  
  
"Well, that's too bad. I'm involved in everything concerning my family, whether I like it or not. Here, you have this piece of cantaloupe. I find cantaloupe cheers me up right away!" Pilar started to refuse. "Eat it, or else I'll start one of my infamous tantrums. And you know, I have gotten people fired with my tantrums, if I do recall."  
  
"Yes, your poor French tutor, Giselle. That was an event that no one in this house would like to have repeated!"  
  
"Well, then, eat the cantaloupe." Pilar finally accepted the piece of melon, and took a bite.  
  
"There," said Victoria, "now don't you feel better?"  
  
"Yes, much. If you're done your breakfast, I'll take the tray, and let you get dressed."  
  
"That would be nice. I probably won't see you till the end of the day, I have some errands to run right now."  
  
Pilar left, and Victoria walked into her huge closet, second in size only to Ivy's. Scanning through her clothes, she tried to figure out what Noah would like best. 'Something simple' she thought. 'Not one of my designer gowns, obviously. Something that people who are...less fortunate would wear.' She eventually decided on some Hilfiger jeans, and a mauve, short-sleeved blouse. And, since he was tall enough, her favourite shoes, which were black platforms, with a three and a half inch heal. 'But still comfortable!'  
  
As soon as she was dressed, Victoria hurried downstairs. Along the way, she ran into a girl she didn't recognize.   
  
"I'm so sorry Ms. Crane!" the girl stammered, pushing her long brown hair out of her face. "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Obviously," Victoria retorted. "Um, I don't recognize you. What's your name?"  
  
"Theresa, Ms. Crane, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
"Oh. So, you're the one who stopped my brother's wedding then? I was wondering when I would get a chance to meet you. But why are you here? I didn't think that your presence was, well, welcome in this house."  
  
Before Theresa was able to reply, a familiar voice interrupted her.  
  
"Victoria," Ethan said angrily to his sister, "I won't stand for you treating Theresa like that! It's not her fault I fell in love with her, it just happened!"  
  
"It never is the girl's fault is it, brother dear. It not her fault that a man is too weak to stay faithful to his bride-to-be! The male is at fault, right?"  
  
"In this case, yes! And, it's also my responsibility to make sure neither Theresa or Gwen are hurt anymore then possible. And the only ones after Theresa seem to be my own flesh and blood!"  
  
"Well, what did you expect! All your life you have been planning to marry Gwen, and then on the eve of the wedding you bail out on her! And for the maid of Honour, who was also the wedding planner, and most importantly, the housekeeper's daughter!"  
  
"Just because Pilar is our housekeeper doesn't mean that Theresa is worthless! Now, I want you to apologize right now for all the things you have said to the woman I love!"  
  
"Don't hold your breath! And don't think that you two can stay together. One thing I've learned, never go against Grandfather if you can help it. Especially not on something like this!"  
  
"Grandfather can do what he wants, it won't effect my decision. And the same goes for your, Victoria. Now, I want you to apologize to Theresa."  
  
"Fine, Theresa, I'm sorry that you are the object of Ethan's new desire, and that your mother is the housekeeper. I am not sorry for stating the obvious. And you never did answer my question. Why are you here? Didn't my mother fire you."  
  
"No, I didn't," said Ivy as she walked out of the living room, up to the bottom of the staircase where Ethan, Theresa and Victoria were. "Ethan made sure that I didn't fire her because of a decision he made."  
  
"Oh, how noble of him," Victoria replied sarcastically. "And you too Mother. Making sure that he keeps his...pet around the mansion. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." She walked past Theresa and Ivy, and went up to the hallway phone, and dialed Amy's phone number.  
  
"Taylor residence, this is Amy speaking," her best friend said as she answered the phone.  
  
"Hey Am! How are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine Vicky. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Just peachy! I was wondering if you were busy today, because I want to see all the sights of Harmony. So, how about it?"  
  
"Sounds great. How about you drive over here, because I like your car better than mine."  
  
"Who wouldn't! I mean, I have a silver Mercedes Benz! What could be better?"  
  
"A Volkswagen Beetle!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding!"  
  
"Yeah I am, but they are kind of cute."  
  
"Well...maybe just a bit! So, I'll come over and pick you up in a couple minutes?"  
  
"OK, I'll be ready then. Bye."  
  
"Bye Am," Victoria said, and she hung up the phone. She was just about to leave when her mother stepped out in front of her.  
  
"What was that display earlier about, Victoria? When did you become such a snob?"  
  
"I learn from the best."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I should think that it would be quite obvious, when one considers what you said last night to a certain daughter of yours!"  
  
Ivy was silent for a moment, as she composed herself. "I will not have you meddling in my son, you brother's, life.," she said coldly.  
  
"Then Mother, don't mess with mine!" With that, Victoria brushed past her mother, and went out the door.  
  
'I can't believe her sometimes!' Victoria thought as she drove to the Taylor mansion. 'Telling me to let Ethan run his life, after she tried to control mine last night! I mean, who does she think she is, ordering me to stay away from Noah!" Finally, she reached Amy's house, and her best friend came rushing out in.  
  
"Hey Vicky, let's get this show on the road," she said as she jumped into the passenger seat. "So, where do you want to go first?"  
  
"Um...I was thinking of going to Grace Bennett's store. I told her last night that I would stop by sometime, and I have to pick up Noah's shirt, right!" Victoria grinned mischievously at her friend.   
  
Amy returned the grin. "Well, of course. You want to go to pick up his shirt, that's all. What else could you possibly want with the Bennett's!"  
  
"Exactly!"  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Victoria Crane and Amy Taylor entered the Bennett's Store. Victoria scanned the room quickly, and was a bit disappointed, but not surprised, to see that Noah wasn't there. But she did spot Grace, who saw her in return.   
  
"Good morning Victoria, how are you?" Grace said, smiling. "And who's this with you?"  
  
"I'm fine Grace," Victoria replied. "Thanks for asking. I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Amy Taylor. Amy, this is Grace Bennett."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Amy said as she shook Grace's hand.  
  
"You too. The party last night was at your house, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it was. I hope you had a good time."  
  
"Sam and I did. It was very glamorous. Actually, speaking of the party, Noah gave me his shirt that you were going to have dry-cleaned. I have it right here." Grace went over behind counter, and knelt down.  
  
"Oh, it's here?" Victoria asked, trying to hide the wave of disappointment she felt from showing on her face. "I was going to drop by your house to pick it up."  
  
"That's what Noah thought you'd do, but since he heard that you would be dropping by here, he though he'd save you the trouble. Here it is."  
  
Victoria took the shirt from Grace. "Thanks Grace. Tell Noah I'll get this back to him ASAP. Am, when does the dry-cleaner's open?"  
  
"I think they're open now Vicky," Amy replied. She knew her friend wasn't expecting to get the shirt here. And she knew Victoria wanted to leave the store. "Oh, I just remembered that I promised my mother that I would have lunch with her at the Country Club. We better get going, if we're going to drop the shirt off first. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Bennett."  
  
"You too Amy. I hope you come by again Victoria, and tell your mother that we are having a sale. She's become one of my best customers!"  
  
'I wonder why,' Victoria thought. 'Could it be Sam? No, she just likes slumming it!' She said goodbye to Grace, and followed Amy outside.  
  
They drove off to the dry-cleaner's, and dropped off Noah's shirt. As they were leaving, Amy suggested that they go to the Book Café.  
  
"But," Victoria said, "I thought you had to get to the Country Club?"  
  
"No, I just didn't want to stay at that store. What if someone important saw us there! Our reputations would never recover!"  
  
Victoria smiled at her best friend. "Thanks Am, I owe you one."  
  
"Don't mention it. Well... actually I'll use it to repay you for that time you bailed me out of jail. I still can't believe the cops had the nerve to arrest me! I mean, they had no evidence that I caused that fight to break out. At least we were both quick-thinking enough to make sure that they thought my name was Kathy Gallagher. I would have died it my parent found out."  
  
"Fine then, we're even. Make that, I don't owe you anything. I'm sure you haven't paid up on everything! But, that incident is done and over with. And Kathy has never been heard of since!"  
  
The car pulled up to the Book Café. The two women got out, and walked in the door. One of the first things they saw was Sheridan and Luis sitting at a side table. It was pretty obvious that they were fighting.   
  
"I wonder what's up with them," Victoria told Amy. "Let's get closer. But make sure they don't see us."  
  
As they got closer, they could here Luis saying something about him not using Sheridan.  
  
"But I heard you Luis. On the wharf that night. And then I left Harmony. Why would I do that if I hadn't heard YOU!"  
  
"I don't know Sheridan, but it wasn't me. I would..."  
  
"Never use me, right! That's what you keep saying! Just because you say that now, it doesn't change anything. I know what I heard, and it was you."  
  
"Sher..."  
  
"Let's go back to the cottage. I just want to get some sleep."  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
As they got up to leave, Victoria and Amy ducked behind one of the book displays. As soon as her aunt and Luis were out the door, Victoria stood up again, and looked around to see if anyone had noticed them. When she was confident that no one had, she turned back to her friend.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked, as she went to sit in the booth that Sheridan and Luis just left.  
  
"I have no idea! I know those two fought a lot, but I'd never heard anything about Luis using your aunt!"  
  
"Well, he seems to be denying it. I wonder why Sheridan thinks that, I mean he seems like a pretty nice guy to me."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Definitely not the user-type. Oh well, they'll work it out, or maybe they won't."  
  
"I guess. It's just confusing."  
  
The door of the Book Café opened, and Victoria looked up to see Noah and a younger looking girl walk in. Amy noticed her stare, and turned around.  
  
"What are you looking at Vicky? Or make that WHOM."  
  
"Oh, no one."  
  
"Yeah right. Then explain the drool coming at of your mouth."  
  
"WHAT!" Victoria exclaimed, covering her face quickly.  
  
"Just kidding. But seriously, who are you checking out."  
"I told you, no one." Victoria tried to casually look back over where Noah was. When she did, she saw that Noah was looking at her, and when he caught her gaze, he waved to her. Victoria waved back.  
  
"Oh," Amy said smugly. "So, it's Noah BENNETT who you met last night. And don't try to deny it."  
  
"Fine, fine. Your right, as usual... Am, who's that with him?" Victoria wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"That's Kay. I've seen them together a lot." Amy knew she shouldn't do that to her friend, but Victoria always seemed to have it so easy. Besides, she'd tell her soon.  
  
"Oh, Kay. Kay who?"  
  
"Um, well. Kay..."  
  
"Come on!"  
  
"Bennett. She's Noah's little sister."  
  
"Amy!" Victoria cried, glaring across the table. "You are pure evil sometimes."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well, you know what? I'm sick of talking to you. I'm leaving." Victoria got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"But Vicky, how am I supposed to get home? You drove me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way. Call Mitchell or something." She turned, and smiled at Amy. She knew that her best friend now knew that she wanted to see Noah. Amy smiled back, and reached in her purse for her cell.  
  
Victoria turned back towards the door, and once again found Noah watching her. She gestured with two fingers to outside, and he nodded. She walked out of the Café and, after making sure no one would notice her, she slipped into the alley. And then she waited.  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Excitement ran through Victoria. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the Book Café door open. The footsteps got closer, and Noah came into view.   
  
"Noah," she whispered, and he looked into the alley. He quickly stepped in, and walked up to her. Victoria gave him a flirtatious smile. "Hey there."  
  
"Hey beautiful," he replied, returning her smile. "So, what brings you way out here?"  
  
"Well... I just wanted to see if there were any hot guys in Harmony. But, sadly, I didn't find any, so I guess you'll have to do."  
  
"Oh really. You don't think that I'm hot and sexy?"  
  
"Mmmm... maybe a bit. But you are defiantly the best thing this town has to offer. Then again, that doesn't say much."  
  
"Well, you know what. You're not all that either."  
  
"Oh really? Well, I guess we'll both have to make do with what we have."  
  
"Agreed," Noah said, and he moved in for a deep kiss.  
  
"For what you lack in looks, Noah, you most defiantly make up for in technique," Victoria said when they broke apart.  
  
"Thank you. And may I add that it is a pleasure to try out my great technique on someone who is my equal in kissing."  
  
"We really should do this more often." Victoria threw her arms around Noah's neck, and kissed him again.  
  
About five minutes later, they finally came up for air (LOL).   
  
"We should do something," Noah said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know. But I think that a date is needed. When are you free."  
  
"Well, right now works for me. What about you?"  
  
"I'll have to tell my sister that I'm leaving, but other then that I'm good."  
  
"Why don't you do that. Let's go to a movie."  
  
"Sounds great." Noah started walking back to the street.  
  
"Noah!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ummm... I really don't know how to properly say this. Don't take this the wrong way, but I think we should try to be a little..."  
  
"Discreet?"   
  
"Yeah. It's just that my family probably wouldn't be our biggest supporters. I know Mother wasn't to thrilled, and my father and grandfather would be worse."  
  
"Yeah, Ivy really didn't look happy last night. My mom would be okay with it, probably, but I don't think that Dad would. He seems to be one of those people who doesn't like your family. No offense."  
  
"Don't worry, I've had to put up with that for all my life. So, how about I meet you at the movie theater?"  
  
"Sure, I'll see you there."  
  
Victoria waited for about a minute after Noah left before she went back onto the street. Once again there was no one on that could have seen her. 'Quaint little town,' she thought. 'No one if ever around to catch you. I could get used to this.'  
  
She got to the cinema, and bought a ticket for the next movie. She didn't pay attention to the title, there were all the same to her. About five minutes later Noah walked in, and went right by her. Casually, she followed. They both entered theater number four. Noah went right to the back of the dark room, and went right to the middle. Victoria went and sat down a few seats away, and hoped that no one else came to the back row.  
  
Her prayers were answered, and as the lights turned off, she moved over to the seat right beside Noah. He leaned over, and lightly kissed her lips, and then the first preview started.  
  
After about the tenth preview, the couple had stopped watching the screen, and were intent on each other. They didn't even notice when the movie started.   
  
It was a shock to both of them when the movie ended, and the lights turned back on. They quickly moved away from each other, and casually straightened themselves up, and got up. Victoria passed in front of Noah, and she whispered quietly in his ear.  
  
"I'll be waiting in the silver Mercedes."   
  
She got into her car, and sat there. A little later, Noah came out the door, and walked up to the vehicle. He opened the passenger door and got in.   
  
"Nice car you got here," he said as she started the engine, and began to drive.  
  
"Thank you. Daddy gave it to me as a present when I turned twenty. Unfortunately I haven't been able to use it much, because I was off touring Europe, and I can't stand driving in the countries that you drive on the left side of the road."  
  
"Wow, you've certainly been doing a lot. I mean, with traveling and school and all that."  
  
"Yeah, the lifestyle of the rich and famous. It has some very nice perks!"  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"To one of the other great perks. Home."  
  
"The Crane Mansion? Cool, I've always wanted to be in that place."  
  
"Well, I'm not sure if you can actually go in. I mean, that would make this thing pretty obvious, don't you think? I was actually planning on going for a walk through the lovely, and private, Crane garden. Maybe later I'll show you the tree that you can climb up to get into my room," Victoria gave Noah a sly, seductive smile.   
  
"I'll be counting the days." They both laughed.  
  
The car neared the gates, which opened immediately. Victoria drove her car up to the mansion, and she and Noah got out. A man came up to them.  
  
"Ms. Crane, do you want your car put away in the garage?"  
  
"Yes, thank you Pierre." She walked behind the car, and into the garden, with Noah on her heals.  
  
"Well, here we are. Do you want the grand tour?"  
  
"I'll pass. Flowers aren't really my thing."  
  
"Oh, what is your thing?"  
  
"You."  
  
Victoria smiled, and she could feel herself blush a bit. 'Wow, I've never felt this way before. I hope it never ends!'  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Victoria and Noah walked through the garden, holding hands, and talking. All of a sudden they turned the corner and ran right into Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald and Hank Bennett.  
  
"Now what do we have here," said Hank as he eyed the pair.  
  
"Um... hi Uncle Hank, how are you?" Noah said nervously.  
  
"Fine. And how might you be?"  
  
"Oh, great."  
  
"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Uncle Hank, this is Victoria Crane. Victoria, this is Hank Bennett."  
  
Victoria shook Hank's hand sheepishly. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here," Hank replied. "So, what brings you and my nephew out here?"  
  
"Oh, we were just talking."  
  
"And you had to come here to talk?" Luis questioned.  
  
Victoria and Noah were both silent.   
  
"That's what I thought. Noah, can I talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Okay." Noah turned to Victoria. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No, that's fine. Luis, is Sheridan in the cottage?"  
  
"Yes, she is."  
  
"Well, I think I'll go visit her. I haven't really had a chance to see too much of her yet."  
  
Victoria walked away, looking over her shoulder to see Noah walk off the other way with Hank and Luis. They were talking in hushed voices, but she was pretty sure that Luis at least was trying to save Noah from falling into the clutches of a Crane. She sighed. 'I hope it doesn't work. I don't want to lose him, especially not now, when things are just starting."  
  
Victoria got to the cottage door, and opened it. Sheridan was sitting on the sofa, looking very bored. At the sound of the door she looked up, and smiled at her niece.  
  
"Hello Victoria. How nice of you to drop by. I'm going out of my mind with boredom!"  
  
"Yes, I can see that. I'm surprised your bodyguard left you alone, after all I've heard about him."  
  
"Sometimes people act differently then you would have expected," Sheridan said sadly.   
  
"Luis seems nice."  
  
"Yes well, so did Jean-Luc."  
  
"An interesting comparison. So, what's up with you and Luis? And don't say nothing, I can tell. Especially after what happened this morning at the Book Café."  
  
"Oh, you were there?"  
  
"Yes, and I heard a lot of confusing things."  
  
"Tell me about it. I still sometimes can't believe it. I wouldn't, either, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes."  
  
"Seen what. Sheridan, what happened."  
  
"It's a long story, but basically I heard Luis brag about using me to get back at the Cranes."  
  
Victoria was shocked. "I can't believe it! I knew Luis hated our family, but he still seemed like a decent guy."  
  
"I know. I was beginning to think we might have a future. But now that will never happen."  
  
"Maybe not. Luis was quite persistent in denying it."  
  
"That's the worse part of it! If only he'd admit to it, we could get passed this. But he won't, so I can't trust him."  
  
"Well, maybe we should talk about something different, this is just depressing."  
  
"That sounds good. So, what have you been up to?"  
"Oh, I was saw a movie with a... friend."  
  
"What movie was it?"  
  
"Um... I actually don't remember."  
  
"So... who's the guy?"  
  
"Sheridan!"  
  
"Well, you went with a 'friend', and how else would you not know what movie you saw unless it was a guy you were with."  
  
"Fine, you win. It was this guy I met at the Taylor's party last night."  
  
"Does this guy have a name?"  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to tell you it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I like torturing you. Plus he's not exactly the type of guy that Father and Grandfather would approve of, so the less that people know, the better."  
  
"Oh. So he's not of the so-called 'better class'?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"But he was at the party?"  
  
"Yes, though I don't know why. But I don't care, because if he hadn't been there we wouldn't have met."  
  
"Well, I hope you and this mystery guy luck, but eventually Julian and my father will find out."  
  
"I'm hoping for that to be a long time from now. Actually, I guess I might as well tell you his name, Luis and Hank are trying to scare him away right now I think."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"I think it's because he's Hank's nephew, Noah Bennett."  
  
"That explains things. And I'm not surprised that Luis is warning him away from the 'Big Bad Cranes'."  
Just at that moment the three men walked into the cottage. Victoria looked at all three of them, but couldn't read anything on their faces. She needed to talk to Noah.  
  
"Hey," she said smiling, "Noah, shouldn't you get back into town. I it's about dinner time. I'll drive you back."  
  
"Okay," he said swiftly.   
  
Victoria walked past Hank and Luis. "I'll come back later Aunt Sheridan, and we can talk some more." Then she went out the door, with Noah behind her.  
  
They didn't talk all the way to the car, and Victoria was getting worried. She tried to mentally prepare herself for the worst, but she knew she couldn't let go without a fight. As soon as they got into her Mercedes, she turned to him.  
  
"Noah, I know that Luis and Hank warned you that getting involved with a Crane is a bad idea, and I know sometimes it is. But I think what we have here is going to work, and I don't think that you should just walk out on us. But if you are, tell me now, because I need to know, and...  
  
"Wait a minute. Who said anything about us breaking up. We only just got together, it would be a shame to end it so soon."  
  
Victoria stared at Noah. "You mean...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Victoria smiled, and threw her arms around Noah. "Oh my God, you scared me for a second."  
  
"You don't have to worry. No one is going to scare me away from you."  
  
"And don't you worry about anything that my father or grand father do. I'm sure that's what one of the main issues that Luis told you about."  
  
"Yeah, it was. And my dad's also warned my about crossing them, he says they destroy everything they touch. But I know that can't be right, because they're your relatives, and you are defiantly haven't been destroyed or corrupted."  
  
"Why thank you. That's really sweet. We definitely should go out sometime."  
  
"Yeah. How about tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want to do?"  
  
By the time they reached the Bennett house, the couple had made plans for the next week. And they had both decided to still keep their relationship a secret.  
  
"Well," Noah said as the car stopped, "this would be my stop. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"And the next day, and the next day, and so on."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Noah started to get out of the car, then stopped, and leaned over to Victoria and kissed her. Then he got out, closed the door, and walked up to the front door. Victoria stayed there after he went inside, watching him through the windows. Finally she started the car again, and drove home.  
  
That night, when she was getting ready for bed, she heard a knock on her door.   
  
"Come in," she called out, and was surprised to see Ivy walk in. "Mother, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize for last night. You're right, it's your life, and your the one who is running it. I was just trying to protect you."  
  
"I know you were. But just because you and Sam broke up doesn't mean that Noah and I don't have a chance. But I'm sorry about what happened, and I'm sorry for this morning too. I'll apologize to Ethan and Theresa when I see them next."  
  
"Thank you Darling. Well, I better let you get your rest. Goodnight Victoria."  
  
"Goodnight Mommy," Victoria said, surprising both herself and her mother. Ivy smiled, and walked out the door.  
  
'It's amazing how much I've missed saying that,' Victoria thought. 'It's been so long.'  
  
Victoria Crane drew the covers up around herself, and went to bed, anticipating more dreams of her and Noah.  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
